


"Commander Cas" A Megstiel Ficlet

by LittleAngelCassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/pseuds/LittleAngelCassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg shows up at Angel headquarters and discovers Castiel's new role.  She just can't let the name go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Commander Cas" A Megstiel Ficlet

Castiel and his closest advisors were crossing through the main floor of their headquarters. The meeting had been a good one. Castiel felt that he finally had everyone on the same page. As they approached his office, a shiver went down his spine. The blinds were drawn shut; it should have been impossible for anyone to see in. This was not how Castiel had left them. Turning to his second in command, Castiel calmly inquired, “Has anyone been in my office recently?”  
The angel coldly replied, “No sir. No one is to enter without your permission.” Castiel was curious but approached the room cautiously. None of the angels surrounding him suspected a thing. Castiel discreetly drew the angel blade from his coat. Pulling the door hastily he hoped to catch the intruder off guard. In truth, it would be Castiel who was shocked.

A petite young woman with pale skin and dark long hair was sitting behind his desk naked, wearing only a blue tie. He did not recognize the vessel but the demon soul hiding in its skin he knew all too well. Immediately the angels saw the demon and pounced into the room to dispose of her. Castiel howled “Stop! Do not touch her.”

The demon leisurely winked at their leader crossing her bare thighs. The angels froze not moving an inch towards the evil one. Castiel barked his next directive, “Leave us, now.” All the angels backed out through the door blindly following his order, except one. He paused next o Castiel, “Commander, you should not consort with Demons.”

Castiel took a deep breath, “She is a trusted ally. As I said in the meeting we need to expand our network.” The angel nodded sneering at the demon, “As you wish Commander.” Castiel listened for the sound of the door closing before he spoke. He tossed the angel blade to the floor a considerable smile on his face, “Meg, what are you doing here?

A giggle escaped her lips as she moved the blue tie gingerly through her fingers. “Wow. Commander.” Her eyebrows bouncing as she said it. “The sound of that makes my meat suit tingly.” With a playful grin, she stood. Dragging a finger along the sides of the desk, she crept until she was standing in front of him. “It’s been a while Clarence, did you miss me?”

Not moving an inch Castiel squinted as he tried to figure out her game plan. “The lack of your presence was noticed. I assumed you were lying low, especially with the coming angel war.”

Disappointment washed over Meg that Castiel did not understand. “Hmm, well we can discuss where I’ve been another time. I brought you a present. Well ,two actually.” She waved her hand to the table in the corner of the room. Placed on top of all his war maps was a large pizza box. When he glanced back he noticed her eyebrow cocked in a knowing question. Her hands grazed over his white dress shirt removing his trench coat and dropping it next to the discarded blade. He continued to stand solid as she unbuttoned his shirt. Once the shirt had joined the coat her hands moved to his belt buckle. Grabbing her tiny hands he pulled her closer to him. The smell of her washed over him. No matter what vessel she took, he always smelled roses and sulfur mixed with earthy soil. Lately everything he touched, smelled, and tasted had broken down to tiny molecules except for her. He caressed her exposed arms; feeling the silkiness of her skin. She was his only drug and he loved being lost in intoxication. As he lowered his mouth to hers and his hands fell to her back, she found herself pulled further into his embrace. The kiss began soft, dusted with sweetness but as it continued a hunger grew in Castiel. Meg opened her mouth, he followed suit as their tongues met in their own lasting caress. He could taste the darkness of her demon soul, but it did not revolt him. Instead it stoked the fires of his desire. He took hold of her bottom, lifting her, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The kisses became desperate and needy. Holding her with one hand, he took the other and cleared the paperwork from his desk. His greatest treasure was placed on top. A dark cackle erupted from her, “Oh Commander.” Stepping away for a second, he removed the rest of his clothes before returning to his deprived demon. He cupped her face with his hand and stroked her lips with his thumb. “You are quite beautiful Meg.”

“No more poetry. Time to…” Castiel grasped her lips with his; kissing her roughly. Seizing her thighs, he lifted her back in to his arms at the same time shoving her against the wall. He thrust himself into his demon as she grunted in approval. That sensation of warmth for which he ached surrounded him. He was building momentum with each thrust, and she squealed in delight. Castiel realized how much he had missed her. She was the only one who had stayed with him no matter what. He could feel her darkness enveloping his borrowed grace and it felt magical. Running his mouth down her shoulders stopping to nip and lick her breasts. Meg bent her head to his ear whispering, “You have been practicing without me Commander.”

His lips returned to hers in a desperate attempt to stop her from asking any more questions. Keeping his hands tight on her thighs he heaved her in to the blinds of the glass window. He was pretty sure her backside was peeking through the tussled blinds with each thrust. Castiel didn’t care at all. He plunged deeper into his demon as they climaxed in unison. Holding her tight against the wall he broke their kiss placing his forehead on hers. While still trying to catch her breath she panted, “A plus for you Commander.” Winking and saluting him as she stated his title.

Not wanting to release her he carried her over to his chair and sat down. She wiggled on his thighs until she found a comfortable position. A bright joyful smile on his lips he curiously inquired, “You said you had two gifts for me.”

She returned his smile as she pulled the tie from around her neck, tenderly placing it around his. “You’re just not the same without it, Commander.”  
Castiel kissed her forehead smirking “I think I prefer Clarence.”


End file.
